The Last Of Us
by Secondhandmasters
Summary: Dean, Seth, and Roman are hunters who hunt down mystical creatures. They set on a journey to find the Dragonborn (Daniel Bryan) who is also the last of the Dragon race to completely rid of all the dragons. But what happens when all the mystical creatures stand by the Dragonborn and how will Three take on a whole army… The war had just begun. THIS STORY CONTAINS AMBROLLINS!
1. Chapter 1

The last of us

Prologue:-

We're hunters… We hunt down mystical creatures that people think don't exist, we keep people safe… and we bring JUSTICE! Simple as that. We call ourselves The Shield from Injustice. My name is Seth… Seth Rollins, with me are my two closest friends, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns; they are the only ones I trust with my LIFE… And that's how it'll be till the day death tears us apart. But let me tell you one thing… We're not going down without one hell of a fight!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:-

I closed my eyes; the only sound echoing through my head was Dean's grunts while he was training, the sound of his boots hitting the ground, and the sound of his weapon connecting with the tree. Lifting my hand I wiped away some of the sweat and opened my eyes when I felt a body next to mine. Dean was looking up at the sky while gulping down tons of water; he looked at me from the corner of his eyes and silently held out the bottle for me. I took it and started cooling my body by throwing whatever was left in the bottle from water all over my head and the water dripped down my chin creating droplets on the ground. I shook my head like a dog that's trying to dry itself and chuckled, that earned me a light playful punch from my team mate.

"You dipshit!" He wiped the water from his face before he stood up cracking his knuckles and neck. "Shouldn't you be training instead of sitting on your ass splashing water over people?" Dean fixed the black glove on his hand before he started punching the punching bag hanging from one of the trees. Dean's strength was so unreal sometimes, when I watch him punching the bags, the whole tree shakes like it's about to fall down, he also has really good reflexes and can act quickly. Sometimes I observe his movements when he would fight Roman in a hand to hand combat challenge; we do those usually to see how we improved. Dean was the youngest, I was in the middle and Roman was the oldest, but we all had one goal in mind.

… Hunting down and killing each and every one of those damn creatures!

They weren't human, they weren't even close! They're the complete opposite. I owe them one thing though, bringing Dean, Roman, and I together. We discovered we were capable of so much. Each one of us had a different story that ended in the same way… losing the ones we love to those monsters! There is no need to recall those memories now though…

I pushed myself up to my feet and stood behind the punching bag, holding it in place before Dean could land another punch and thankfully he stopped before hitting me. "Roman is a bit late isn't he?" Dean shrugged before he continued to punch the bag; slowly his punches got stronger and stronger making my feet move backwards with every punch and he ended all the attacks with a kick that sent me down on the ground.

"You seriously need to work out more or they'll get you faster than a lion hunting a deer in the jungle, we need to survive this. We can't lose more people, especially each other" He reached to take my hand and pull me up and I took the offer, pulling myself up with his help.

"Relax, I know" I smiled faintly as he took a hold of the punching bag and now it was my turn to start beating whatever life that was lift in it, I tried my best to put all my strength in each punch. The chains holding the bag to the tree seemed like they were about to give in from all the kicks and blows and it wasn't until that Dean and I threw a punch at the same time did the tree give in and the branch broke. "I think that's enough for now" I said while panting and we both fell back under another tree, using the shades to keep ourselves cool.

Dean poked my arm and pointed to the figure that was slowly becoming clearer. "Roman is back" We stood up to greet our third member, he handed Dean a paper and I looked over Dean's shoulder to see what Roman had brought, it was a photo of a man we had never seen before.

"Remember that dragon village that got burned down years ago?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Apparently they missed a dragon and he's been hiding among the people, he can shapeshift to look exactly like a human"

Dean smirked. "With a beard like that he looks more like a goat, anyway, you know where this fucker is hiding or are we going to go on a wild goose chase?"

"Have we ever failed to track one down before?" Roman brushed his hair back and I grinned snatching the picture from Dean's hand.

"This hound of justice smells a the stench of a rotten goat corpse"

"Hey, hey, hey. Give that back" Dean took the paper back and I rolled my eyes. "Remember, we had never dealt with dragons before, might as well bring a fire extinguisher with us" We both laughed. Roman was more of the silent type, he never joked or laughed much, and he rarely ever talked unless he had to but we liked him that way.

"So what's our first step?" I took a fake fighting stance before throwing a few punches in the air.

"I managed to get a name… "Danielson Bryan" Daniel for short, that's the name he's given himself, we can start looking for him tonight, while the city is asleep. Hopefully dragons get some shut eye as well, makes things easier for us, till then we track the places he's been to till we pinpoint where he is right now."

"So what? Easy job, kill him while he sleeps?" Dean spat, he usually liked torturing them before finally putting them out like a candle. After all they had killed his mother… and she was his only family. He's simply repaying them for what they did. "I saw we bring that dragon goat face back here and show him pain like he never seen before! I want him to scream so loud it'll bring the other creatures so we can kill them too! They should be so hurt that they'd CRAWL and beg for mercy like the little shits that they are!"

"Sure Dean, we'll do that" Roman turned to take his leave, waving goodbye as he walked back to the abandoned building we took as a shelter for us… for the moment anyway, we never stayed at one place for too long. Those creatures were always on the move and so were we; we always made sure we're one step ahead.

Ambrose let out a growl, he almost crumbled the picture in his hand, right now his blood was boiling but it was what gave him strength, we made sure not to get on Dean's bad side when he was in this state. I'm pretty sure Dragons weren't the specie that had attacked his town, but Dean took them all the same to him they were all equal in their ugliness and monstrosity. I patted Dean on the shoulder lightly before picking up the punching bag and climbed one of the trees to tie the chain on a new branch, jumping down once I was done. "There, this should hold out for another training session" Taking out a rubber band from my vest I tied my hair back in a ponytail before I started training again. I had to be in tip top shape for this mission. I don't know why but I had a feeling that if this guy could hide who really is for thirty years or so then this mission won't be as easy as it looks.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Dean sitting down under the tree I had the punching bag tied to. He sighed and did what he always did when he got upset…. Smoked a cigarette.

There were no words exchanged between us, it was silent until Roman called for us, Dean finished the cigarette and stomped on it to put it out before we both ran inside the building. Roman was facing his laptop screen, his hand under his chin and he seemed really concentrated on what he was looking at or reading. Dean and I walked to his side to see what exactly he was doing. "So this guy found the dragon, not too sure if he knew that the man in his house was a supernatural creature or not… Anyway I got the address. We can go see him when you're ready."

Dean smirked and titled his head to the side slightly. "Have we ever been unready? We're gonna back some light weapons then we're good to go"

"First off," I started looking closely at the picture of the man on the laptop screen. "We sure this guy isn't one of those creatures? Or even helping them? I mean why would the dragon go see this guy after all?"

Dean threw me a gun and I caught it. "That's why we carry guns smartass, we'll get all the answers we need when we get there" He handed Roman another gun and after writing down the address and the name of the person which was "Damien Sandow" we headed out to get some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:-

We've arrived to where the address had lead us and made sure to hide our guns till the man proved to be dangerous. It was injustice to harm those who did nothing wrong. Roman knocked on the door and we waited, there was a sound of the door being unlocked and the door opened, but the man that appeared before us wasn't the same Damien Sandow we saw in the picture. This guy was whiter and he looked younger with a weird looking mustache on his face "Yes?" He said and that left the three of us exchanging glances.

"Damien Sandow?"

The man looked back inside the house. "Damien?" He called. "Damien there are some really ugly people here wanting to see you" With that the man disappeared back into the house leaving the door open.

I leaned closer to Dean and whispered. "Apparently someone doesn't own a mirror if he's calling US ugly" Dean and I chuckled before the door was completely open.

"Damien Sandow?" Roman asked again and the man nodded.

"Excuse Cody, please come in before you burn in this heinous weather" He stepped aside and we walked in. Hmmm…. Seems like a nice guy. Too bad we might have to put a bullet in his skull.

"What are you the cops or something?" Cody sat down crossing one leg over the other followed by crossing his arms over his chest.

"Cody please, this is no proper way to treat our guests"

"We're actually hunters and I think you know why we're here" Roman said calmly, he amazes me sometimes. "The dragonborn was here wasn't he? What could he possibly want from you two?" Straight into business, that's Roman for you alright.

Damien's eyes widened before he sighed. Cody seemed quiet for now, his face turned pale as he seemed to stare at nothing in particular but I could feel like those two had something to hide and we were about to find out what it is.

"Well?" Dean shrugged when the place went silent. "The man asked you a question"

Suddenly Damien laughed and I almost reached for my gun but Dean held my hand to stop me. "Very well then, I shall ask you three questions. Answer them all correctly and I shall answer your question, does this seem like a fair deal to you?"

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Dean let go of my hand, he and I quickly took out our guns. "LISTEN! We're very busy and we got a dragon to catch so just tell us why he was here before I put a bullet through your head!"

Damien gulped and put his hands up in defeat, Cody stood up but I pointed my gun at him making him stop and freeze in his spot. "Sit your ass back down pretty boy before you end up dead too!"

Damien seemed a bit annoyed by what I said and he closed his eyes for a second. "Can you not call my better-half that? And not use such fowl language in my house? I shall answer your questions but after that you turn around and leave with not another word, we shall forget that this had ever occurred."

"Works for us" Dean smirked. "Guns stay up till we get everything we want though"

"Better-half eh?" I pointed the gun next to Cody and shot a single bullet into the pillow making him jump. "Ain't that just cute?"

"Stop this!" Damien yelled which only made me and Dean laugh even more; we were the ones with the gun so that means he was in no position to tell us what to do. "This man arrives at my house and he asks for information about the town that has been burned down, his village, as a researcher for such matters I informed him of what he wanted to know but that was all, then he left!" He waved a hand before walking to his lover and pulled him close protectively. I would never admit out loud but the sight was kind of touching it almost made me sigh. "Now leave as you promised!"

"Well don't you know where he went? Or where he is hiding? I mean that would be really helpful you know"

Damien shooed us off again. "Outskirts of town, he is heading to the next city, I believe he is going to go to his old home… or what's left of it, after such an attack I don't believe there is much remaining, even though I had told him that he refused to acknowledge that his beloved city is now no more than dust and ashes"

"Right, we might visit again, you seem like a guy who knows a lot. Don't let this little love story end with a bullet" Dean placed a finger on his lips. "Let's keep this between us okay?"

The two nodded and we took our leave. I'm pretty sure that this Sandow guy wouldn't want us in his house again but Dean was right, this guy seemed to know a lot, maybe things we don't know, he did say he was a researcher for this sort of thing didn't he? Well… It could have been worse.

"Why did you do that?" Roman asked and he looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "They were obviously no threat; there was no need to pull out your guns" I rolled my eyes, sometimes Roman acted like he was a parent to me and Dean even though there was only a year difference between us.

"Did you see the look on their faces though?" Dean grinned. "Priceless!"

"Next time think before you act" Roman's words made Dean pout slightly and he shrugged.

"Sure Roman, whatever, it wasn't like we were going to kill them or anything, we were just having some fun you know" Dean nudged Roman's shoulder then he wrapped his arms around us both and pulled us closer to him. "Seems like we know our next move though, boys we're going to the outskirts of town, and into the old dragon village"


End file.
